


A steamy exchange

by Koureo



Category: Mega man - Fandom, Megaman - Fandom
Genre: 12 AM Suicide attempt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koureo/pseuds/Koureo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>holy fuck i wanna die, howza bout yall?</p>
    </blockquote>





	A steamy exchange

**Author's Note:**

> holy fuck i wanna die, howza bout yall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imgur.com/kPOy81e

My name is Blues Light. I’m a 19 year old robot, out of school, away from my father, and living life the way god intended. I own a local sex shop in town, so I thought I was used to touching dicks until one day…

“Excuse me, sir.” Said a beautiful red haired man, dressed so sharp he could cut a man. “What do you need, baby? We’ve got dildos, porn, or if you’re looking for the more kinky stuff we’ve got that around back.” I replied flirtily. It was a part of my job description to act a little slutty, and I enjoyed the extra attention from all the ladies and male attracted gentlemen. “Ahaha…” he said, blushing like a maniac. It was sort of hot, I bit my lip a little when I saw the pink that adorned his cheeks. I moved a bit closer to the counter as well, just to make sure I didn’t… bulge. “I’m looking for leather and chains and whips, oh my!” He giggled. God, I was astral jacking it at that point. I pulled out the box of all our REALLY kinky shit and placed it on the counter. “Pick your poison, pretty boy.” He gave me a little wink and that's when… it happened.

Fuck. I didn’t mean to let it slip out, honest. But, you know that point where you’re just so turned out you can’t help but moan? Thats where I was. I moaned like a ghoul. We just stood there in silence for a second, waiting for the other to speak. “Well, I suppose that's an indication of sexual interest huh? I mean, normally I go on a date first but, you’re a special exception. Names Cut by the by.”

I was in awe, this hot piece of ass wanted to do ME? “There's some bean bags in the back, or I could just close up… three hours early and take you to my place.” I said. I sounded like a fucking idiot, looking back on it. “Bean bags are great! One condition though, will you wear this?” He purred, pulling out a series of black leather straps made to tug on my body. I immediately agreed, whats a little bondage to a guy like me, whos into nonsexual torture. We begin heading to the back in order to engage in our steamy rendezvous.


End file.
